Demon to vampire
by Demonic-harem-lover
Summary: What happens if the worlds of Rosario vampire and High school DXD met? well Tskune Aono and Issei hyodo are about to get a rude awakening Issei x rias in later chapters Tskune x Kurumu in some chapters
1. Enter Tsukune Aono

Vampire + demon

Author note: This is my first fanfic so be nice guys kay? thankies also I do not own rosario + vampire and if I did then Tskune would have broke the woobie

CHAPTER 1

vampire + vampire

"Hello my name is tskune aono and I am 16 years old and I am on vaccation from school, you see I attend a school that was built by monsters for monsters.  
" My grades are average and I failed to get into a local high school so You might be wondering how I got into a high school, A place where I do not regret attending at all regardless of what has happened whilst I was there".  
" Here is a look into how I got to be in yokai academy".

#### flashback#####

Tskune walks into the living room after taking his bath and looks over at his happy parents "Mom, dad why are you dancing like a couple of lunatics ?"  
"Well your father brought home enrollment papers for a high school that he found on the street" kasume says as she hands tskune the papers.  
" YOU GOT THESE OFF THE STREETS?!" tskune says in a rage.  
" Well yes it was either that or you stay home and waste our money with you lounging about all year waiting for another try" tskune's father adds in.  
" Oh god you guys what if you send me to a school where I can be hurt and scarred for life?" tskune says worryingly .  
" Well as long as you are out of the house right?" kasume says to her son smiling at him.  
"Worst parents ever you two" tskune sneers at his parents as he storms out of the room.

##### end flashback###

"The name of the school I attend is called yokai academy, over the months I have been there I have met numerous people at that school, they are all great people but for different reasons" tskune looks down and pulls out a picture of his friends from school.  
" On the left is moka akashiya a legendary vampire" tskune says pointing to a girl with green eyes and long pink hair.  
" Next to her is kurumu kurono the succubus" tskune says pointing to the girl with large breasts with blue hair.  
"The next girl is mizore shirayuki a charming yet really weird snow woman" tskune points a girl with purple hair .  
" The next girl is young but she is super smart and is also a witch, her name is yukari sendo" tskune points to the smallest girl in the group wearing a witch outfit and holding a wand.  
" Last but not least is ruby tojo another witch but she is not a student, she helps the headmaster with whatever he needs like maintaing the great barrier that protects the school from humans from entering" tskune points to the last girl in the picture who has long brown hair and is wearing old fashioned clothing.

The bus driver looks back at tskune " hey kid are you going insane, you are kinda talking to yourself did the girls overwhelm you?".  
" kind of, you know with all the changes I've been going through lately you know?" tskune looks out the window on the bus lamenting on the recent events.

Tskune thinks to himself " A recent event happened here that caused me to change, somehow I am now a frigging ghoul...oh and GODDAMN VAMPIRE TOO!" .

" Over the months I have gotten used to my power having it sealed back by this holy lock on my wrist that the headmaster of the school gave me" tskune is thinking to himself.

" I really want to make sure I never go ghoul again... I can't bear the thought of hurting my friends" tskune thinks back to when he first became a ghoul.

#####flashback####

Tskune and moka are fighting because moka wants to kill tskune because she believes there is no way to bring him back to his normal sane self, tskune has had too much vampire blood given to him and he has turned into a ghould, a monster that roams the world in search for human blood and flesh.  
Tskune's eyes are pure white and he has vampire fangs and what looks to be black veins up the right hand side of his neck.

" TSKUNE!" kurumu shouts over to him to try and bring him back to sanity.  
" please stop hurting him moka I can't bear it" kurumu gets in front of tskune and tries to protect him.  
" moka please stop this" kurumu says with tears in her eyes as she is joined by mizore and yukari.

Tskune looks over at kurumu and walks over to her and then it happens...  
Tskune lunges his arm forward with a power so intense that it hurts kurumu causing a large gash in her stomach .  
#### end flashback###

" I want to use this power to protect them not to hurt them" tskune worryingly looks out the window .

" hey kid you sure got guts staying there at a school for monsters" says the bus driver.

" I wouldn't want to go anywhere else, great friends plus my power" tskune says.

~ 3 hours later the bus pulls up outside of tskunes house as he knocks on the door~.  
the door is opened and tskune's mother kasumi answers " oh my tskune you're here?".  
" I'm home on vacation mom it feels great to be back" tskune says smiling happily at his mother.  
" it's great to have you home tskune now I'll let you rest in your room" kasumi smiles at her son affectionatly.

tskune is in his room resting on his bed as he goes into a dream of how he met the love of his life moka akashiya.  
###### flashback#####

Tskune is walking through a creapy forest filled with dead trees, tomb stones and bats flying past him, the tone of the area was creapy like a graveyard at night "what the hell is this school being out in the middle of nowhere like this" tskune says worryingly.

~ ring ring~

"What was that noise" tskune says as an exclamation mark appears above his head as he looks around .  
"nothing there ok then" tskune keeps looking around then starts walking forward as he hears a noise behind him.

~ Out from the side of him he turns around and is suddenly knocked over by a pink haired girl on a bicycle~

" CRAP THERE GOES MY SPINEAL CORD AND THE CONNECTION TO MY BRAIN THAT HELPS ME FEEL PAIN!" tskune says with tears in his eyes.

" The hell just hit me... big boobs on a pink comet?" he gets up and walks over to her and looks down at her.

" Hey miss are you alright?" tskune helps the girl up as she looks at him and smiles.

" Thank you for helping me up and I am really sorry for running into you like that" the pink haired girl says to him.

" Oh no problem thanks to that I have broken spine and can't feel pain, by the way my name is Tskune Aono" he looks at the pink haired girl smiling.

" Oh its a pleasure to meet you tskune, my name is moka akashiya and I'm a vampire" she says to him smiling without a care in the world.

" You're a vampire?" tskune looks at her disbelievingly.

[If she want's to think she is a vampire then more power to her] tskune thinks to himself

" Do you like vampires tskune?" moka says to him waiting for an answer.

" Well I see no problem with it" tskune says to her.

" Oh really? thats great" moka jumps onto tskune knocking them both over onto the ground, moka leans in and gets closer to tskune's neck and then chomp.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA" tskune gets up and runs about in front of her.

" I'm sorry tskune your blood smelled so good so I just had to" moka looks away as it looks like she is in dreamland while blushing.

#### end of flashback####

"and that is how I met moka, a very interesting first time meeting" he smiles remembering how he met her.

~ Tskune falls asleep on his bed and 4 hours later he wakes up to the scent of green tea in his room~

" What?, who?.. did mom make this for me? I guess so" he starts to drink the green tea and then goes downstairs to find a rather "large" surprise waiting for him.

" K-K-K-KURUMU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? " tskune says worryingly and also holding his crotch area in a humorous mannor.

" Silly I came here to meet your parent's...properly this time unlike the terror of last time with the whole fighting mizore thing" she says smiling with her eyes closed as she walks over to tskunes and does her signature rubbing her breasts against him technique.

" AAAAAAH STOP THAT!" he pushes her away as he looks at her with a face that says stop this now.

" Oh stop that you, you know you love it tskune" she says with love and lust in her eyes.

" But I can't..." he says looking at her.

" Why not? I mean I want to be yours and your only" said pouting at tskune as she remembers the time where she confessed her love to him.

" But.." he is hushed as she presses her lips against his lips as they both close they're eyes.

" Tskune... I really do love you..remember that kay?" she says looking at him smiling.

" Kurumu... why?... why do you do this for me?" he says looking at her with concerned eyes.

" Because you protected me and showed me friendship and love, I think the world of you tskune and I want to be yours and only yours, I am the least likely to hurt you or cause you any major damage" she smiles at him sweetly.

" I know but I was only doing the right thing you know?" he looks at kurumu concerned.

" Silly tskune, it was your actions of heroism and bravery that made me fall in love with you, besides I haven't used my succubus powers on you and that really shows I am trying if I am not using my powers" kurumu smiles sweetly at tskune.

"Kurumu?... I never knew you felt so strongly about me like that.." he looks down thinking over everything that has happened.

"Tskune? are you alright?" kurumu looks at tskune in a concerned mannor.

" Huh? " Tskune comes back to reality.

"Oh err.. umm I'm fine.. really I am Kurumu" Tskune says looking at her blushing.

" Thank goodness Tskune I thought something was wrong" Kurumu says as she wraps her arms around him as she loses balance and they both fall and he ends up under her.

" Kurumu..w-w-what are you d-d-doing?" he asks her as he looks at her blushing and worried

" Relax Tskune it is my first time too" Kurumu says as she leans in and kisses Tskune on the lips then as she comes away she licks his lips and smiles at him while watching him squirm under her.

" Please get off me we are in the hallway" he says looking at her with fear in his eyes.

" Oh don't worry I am getting off my love" she says grinding herself against his crotch area.

" GET OFF TSUKI!" a girl comes along and pushes Kurumu off Tskune.

" Kyoko thanks a bunch" he says happily as kyoko helps him up.

" Hey chesty what are you doing to my cousin tsuki eh?" Kyoko says to Kurumu.

" I am trying to be with the man I love alright?" she says to kyoko defending herself.

~ Tskune walks away and lets the two girls fight and then goes through to the living room and sits at the table~

"hey Tsuki is it true you want to pick her?" Kyoko sits at the table along with Kurumu and stares at Tskune.

"W-w-w-waaaaa where did you hear that?" tskune says looking at her.

" Your little girlfriend here says she wants you" she stares back at him.

" Kurumu stop telling lies alright? WE ARE NOT A COUPLE JUST FRIENDS!" he slams his hands on the table in a fury.

"..." Kurumu gets up and looks at Tskune.

" You don't get it do you Tskune?" she looks at him with tears in her eyes.

" Get what? there is nothing to get" he looks back at her wondering what's going on.

" YOU IDIOT! I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!" she grabs Tskune by the collar of his shirt and kisses his lips.

"..." Tskune looks at her shocked at this.

" Now you see right? I really care for you and I love you the most out of all the girls" she says looking at him.

" Do you truly feel that way for real Kurumu?" Tskune says realising that he made a mistake in his thoughts.

" Its true every word of it" she looks at him with nothing but love and care in her eyes.

" Alright then Kurumu from this moment on you'll be mine ok?" Tskune says with a smile on his face looking at her face lighting up.

" HELL YES!" Kurumu jumps across the table and hugs Tskune tightly and kisses him alot.

there is chapter 1 you guys so stay tuned for chapter 2 in the future Demonic-Harem-lover out :) 


	2. Enter Issei Hyoudo

vampire + demon chapter 2

author note: I got a request to change this story's name... my response? hell no because this fic is a crossover between rosario + vampire and highschool dxd  
I will not change the title, it fits with the story with demons and vampire.

chapter 2

A mysterious girl with long red hair walks down a dark corrior as she opens the door to reveal.

A girl with long black hair standing over a male with his arms tied behind his back and begging for help.

" AKENO GET OFF ISSEI NOW!" the female with red hair screamed at the girl with black hair.

" WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?". he thinks to himself.

" Hey there my name is Issei Hyoudo and I'm a devil..my master is that girl over there" he points to the girl with long red hair.

" Yeah I got killed by a fallen angel and she brought me back to life as her slave her tits are so huge... I got so lucky here" his eyes roll back as he goes into a very lewd and perverted dream.

Issei points over to the female with long red hair and smiles at her " her name is Rias Gremory and she is my master... and the girl I'm dating, figures huh? a pervert like me with a girlfriend".

Rias walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist and smiles at him " well well having more fun are we?"

Issei looks at her horrified " no no no you got it all wrong, she pinned me down and tied me up"

Issie points over at the female with long black hair " her name is Akeno Himejima, she is a lightning user and also...into heavy BDSM, hurting others gets her in the mood and extremly wet, I found that out after she struck me with lightning whilst making moaning and weird orgasm type noises.

Rias walks over to Issie and kisses him on the lips " Issei my dear if you wanted that attention I would have openly let you have me... just please use protection".

Issei gets really scared and looks up at her "w-w-w-w-wait a sex.. I mean second YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG! " ,

" Oh? and why did you let dear Akeno over there let you tie you up like that hmm?" she would say in a mischevious tone.

" She was using her lightening on me and paralized me then tied me up like this" he says worryingly as rias looks at him.

" well well I think you did enjoy what akeno did to you" rias says pretending to be mad and jealous of him.

" what makes you say that?" Issei says to rias.

Rias pulls down Issei's boxer shorts revealing his large throbbing shaft " This large lovely thing says you enjoyed your hands on treatment"

" W-W-W-W-WHAT THE!... HOW THE HELL CAN YOU TALK TO ISSIE JR LIKE THAT!" Issei says embarrased and really shocked.

~ A girl with short white hair walks into the room and stares at Issei~ "ok what did you to them this time pervbag?"

" K-K-K-KONEKO WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK IT WAS ME!" he screams at her as akeno and rias watch his member.

" You are the biggest pervbag I know" ~ far away jiraiya sneezes as he is peeping at women in the bathhouse with Ginie morioka~

" Wow man you sure know great spots to go to" Gin says happily as his wolf tail is out wagging happily.

" Well I do write icha icha paradise I sure as hell know where to look to get great material" Jiraiya the toad sage says to Gin.

~ back with Issei~

Issei is moving backwards on his butt and gets cornered into a wall where he cannot escape the girls~ " W-W-W-W-WAAAAAA LEAVE ME ALONE!".

" Oh no we can't let it be like that now can we?" rias says as she gets strips off and slides his member inside of her.

" LEAVE IT ALO... shit that feels good keep going" Issei says as he is being rode by his girlfriend while akeno watches them.

" OH GOD YES I NEED THIS!"rias screamed as she was riding her boyfriend.

~ 3 hours later~

somehow Issei, akeno and rias along with koneko ended up in bed with all 3 girls with big fat belly's filled with semen.

" you will take responsability no matter what happens ok Issei?" rias says to him as she kisses his lips.

" sure but you started it" issei says to all 3 girls with a smile on his face.

~ 3 weeks later~

" whew thank god it never went any further" issei says in a releaved voice.

" why are you saying that?" A girl with long blonde hair says as she walks up to Issei and hugs him.

" Oh Asia it's you" he looks at the blonde girl and smiles.

~ Asia (pronouced ass eee aah not aayee shuh) is a nun who rias brought back to life after a fallen angel killed her, she has healing powers~

" Were you expecting someone else?" she says looking at him

" No not really I am just happy that I never got the girls pregnant" he says happily with his eyes closed.

~Asia just looks at him and then passes out because of shock~

Issei picks up asia and takes her to the clubroom and lays her on the couch " whew good thing girls are light" he says looking down at her.

~ In an alternate universe~

-terra sneezes because Issei says something as terra is a fat girl who started to eat and get depressed after thinking about her life-

" hey terra are you ok?" -beast boy walks over to terra and kisses her on the lips sliding his tongue into her mouth as raven comes over and pulls him away from her and then kisses him sliding her tongue into his mouth while pinning him down-.

~ back to normal universe~

- Issei is sitting in his room taking place 3 hours after the event with asia passing out-

" I have to go to the store in the morning" he says looking at the clock.

-rias strips down and climbs into his bed and pats the bed and waits for him to get into bed and makes him get naked too-

"come on big boy you and Issei Jr down their can snuggle with me" she says in a seductive tone as he strips naked and climbs into bed with rias.

~ next day ~

-Issei is walking to the store holding rias's hand as they are shopping for todays food items-.

" So Issei would you like me to make noodles and and anything else to go with it as a meal?" she says looking at him.

"Sure, your cooking is legendary in our house also I like my girlfriend cooking for me it's a nice thing to do" he says as he pecks her on the cheek.

- As they are in the store they spot some cosplayers dressed as the red ranger and the pink ranger Issei looks over at rias and laughs-

" Haha super sentai has aweful costumes they are even worse than that fag with the blue suit and the sheild" he says as he laughs.

~ In an alternate universe~

- Steve rogers is putting on his captain america suit and he sneezes - "hmm someone must be talking about me..."

" hey are you alright captain?" -Tony stark walks over to him and looks at him"

" I get the feeling someone is talking about me" he looks at tony.

" It might be your nerves" - tony says as the Iron man armour flies over to his body and attaches to his body and completes the suit.

~ back to high school dxd~

-Issei is walking with his basket full of grocery's with rias at his side as he bumps into someone and they both fall to the ground-

?: sorry about that - the person says

" Hey its fine man" - Issei gets up and helps the other guy up-

?: -he holds out his hand- My name is Tsukune... Tsukune Aono

" My name is Issei Hyoudo nice to meet cha" - he shakes Tsukune's hand-

?: Tsukune there you are - A girl with blue hair and big breasts runs up to him and hugs him from behind-

" Hey kurumu" - he says smiling at the blue haired girl-

" Who are these two?" -she says looking at Issei and Rias.

" This is Issei Hyoudo and..." - Tsukune says looking at rias-

" Rias... Rias Gremory" - she smiled sweetly" " I am Issei's girlfriend"

" I am Kurumu Kurono" - she smiles at them both- " I am Tsukune's girlfriend"

" Need company Tsukune?" - he looks at Tsukune-

"Sure I could do with hanging out" -he looks at them both-

~ They both get their respective grocery's~

" Come to my place and we will hang out" - Tsukune says-

" Sure that sounds cool" -Issei says happily as he made some new friends that do not want to molest him or hurt him in any way shape or form-

~Issei, Tsukune, Kurumu and Rias all walk to a very familiar place~

" Hey this is my house" -Issei says as the gang walk into the house next to Issei's-

" I guess it's a small world huh?" - Tsukune says in a surprised tone as he and the gang enter his house to find a surprise in his house-

" M-M-MOKA? M-M-MIZORE? Y-Y-Y-YUKARI?" - he says in a very surprised tone-

" We came to see how you were Tsukune" - moka says as she smiles and runs over to him and hugs him-

" Really? thats cool of you guys" - Tsukune looks at the rest of the girls-

" Tsukune you have quite the amount of friends" - Rias says looking at the girls-

" Aaaah these two are my new friends" - he points to Issei and Rias and smiles-

" The female is Rias Gremory and the male is Issei Hyoudo my new friends" -he says looking back at the girls-

" Yes we bumped into each other whilst he was with his girlfriend" - Rias says smiling at Issei-

" Girlfriend...Tsukune what is she talking about?" - Mizore says as she freezes his legs-

" You sayed that the girl Kurumu was your girlfriend to us when we met" - Rias says looking at all the girls and see's their shocked expressions-

" WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL TSUKUNE... WHY...WHY...WHY PICK THAT SLUT OVER ME?" - moka says with tears in her eyes-

" simple... Kurumu is the least likely to hurt me... Mizore can freeze me to death... Moka you can kill me by drinking my blood... as for yukari..  
I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL FOR DATING A KID!". -Tsukune says looking at the girls with a serious face-

" right now to me everyone in this room everyone is my best friends even Issei and rias" - Tsukune says smiling "

" I like all of you but for different ways, I always liked kurumu because her feelings are true but she is least likely to kill me and has been less lethal than any of you girls" - he says again-

~ after hours of discussion Mizore, Moka and Yukari come to terms that Tsukune has picked someone~

" You are really going through with this?" - Yukari says to Tsukune-

" I've made up my mind and it has been made up for quite some time now" - Tsukune says looking at Yukari-

" If that's so then we'll accept it right everyone?" -moka says as Mizore and Yukari nod in agreement-

" Thanks you guys it means a lot" - Tsukune opens his arms as Moka, Mizore and Yukari hug him-

" Well I am glad that was settled" - Issei says as he looks at Tsukune-

" There is something large within you.. great power..something that is so big" - Issei says looking at Tsukune-

" W-w-w-w-what do you mean?" - he nervously looks away-

" you are a vampire..." - Issei says

" It's fine.. I am a devil... I was killed by a fallen angel and I was brought back to life by Rias... she made me her slave and I serve the Gremory family and over time I came to love her but I have a power... coming from this..a sacred gear" - Issei says explaining his backstory and holds out his arm and shows his sacred gear-

" Wow that is so cool... I was killed by a demon fox and moka gave me her blood and revived me and over time I needed her blood but since the blood took over I don't need her blood anymore but I can do this - A black aura surrounds Tsukune as his shirt dissolves revealing a huge orange glowing mark on his chest while his skin turns charcoal black and dark wings appear from his back and stretch out.. Tsukune's hands are now claw like (Think of devil jin's gaunlets) and he stands in front of the girls and Issei and Rias-

" Wow that is totally cool man" -Issei says " Can you use that form at will?"

" I can" -Tsukune says in a very dark and rough voice as he then reverts back to his normal human form-

" I am a vampire and a ghoul.. that form is my 2nd ghoul form it is my full power state" -Tsukune says as he is now topless and his arms are showing marks like a circuit board- " I am also a modified human..I'ts a long story but my body mutated and I am now like this all of the time"

" that is so cool Tsukune and don't worry we won't tell anyone what you are" -Issei says smirking at Tsukune-

"Thanks man I won't tell anyone about your sacred gear" - Tsukune says happily -

~ What new future awaits these two hero's find out in chapter 3, thanks for reading everyone~


	3. Training

Vampire + demon chapter 3

author note: Thanks to everyone who has read so far, please keep reading it's what keeps me going:

A figure in a dark cloak walks to a large open area in a desolated location in a dark forest as the figure pulls down his hood revealing that person to be a male with black hair with a red outline around his hair and a yellow fringe  
" HAHAHAHAHA NOW IT IS TIME FOR A MILLENNIAL REIGN TO COME DOWN UPON THIS WORLD NOW ALMIGHTY PHENIX RIZER RISE FROM THE GREAT BEYOND!" The character with a golden puzzle and holding a golden rod and an M on his forehead holds his hands in the air as a coffin breaks out of the ground and a figure comes out of the coffin revealing himself to be the dead rizer phenix.

The being is Atem the pharaoh stuck inside Yugi moto's body, his spirit moved on but something happened. Now the mind of the pharaoh has been corrupted by a powerful spirit stopping him from switching with yugi, Atem also came back new and improved, darker, stronger in everyway.

" Rizer phenix I used my power to bring you back for a reason, Issei Hyoudo" he says looking at the newly revived rizer.

" That's the punk that killed me with the darn holy water... I will have my revenge DO YOU HEAR THIS ISSEI I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" he says full of malice and revenge.

" It also seems that Issei has a little friend too... Tsukune Aono.. A vampire... not to mention a ghoul" Atem says staring at rizer.

" A vampire eh?... that's a rare thing to encounter in this world" rizer says looking at Atem.

Atem holds up a spell card as a light comes out of it and envelops rizer and after a breif moment he stares at rizer " What I did to you there was removed your weakness to holy objects such as the holy cross and holy water... now they are as good as dead" Atem stares menacingly.

" You must serve me rizer and do as I say so we can defeat them together and you can have your revenge" both atem and rizer laugh evilly.

~ 3 weeks after last chapters events happened~

Tsukune wakes up in the morning next to a naked kurumu as he leans over and rubs her nipples and butt as he kisses her lips " Time to wake up kurumu it's 10 AM and things need done".

Kurumu wakes up moaning in pleasure as she looks at Tsukune and then kisses him on the lips " What things need done? me I assume".

" NO! I mean things like cleaning and grocery shopping and washing" he says chuckling at her.

the bedroom door gets knocked as moka walks into the room " TSUKUNE! we were meant to go shopping today now get out of bed and move your butt" moka stares at Tsukune angrilly.

" God moka you are worse than starfire on her monthly" A dimenssional rip opens and starfire flies out and punches Tsukune in the face.

" I AM STARFIRE DO NOT USE MY NAME IN VEIN MORTAL" A voice comes from the rift as a naked robin walks out of the rift and hugs starfire.

" star come on we were about to finish with the whips and chains remember?" he says looking at her.

" Yes but robin this fool used my name in vein" she says looking worried at robin.

" Don't worry about that" robin pulls starfire into the rift as it closes behind them.

" WHO THE HELL WAS THAT!" kurumu says

" How the hell did they get here...weren't they meant to be in their comfy tower?" Tsukune says looking at the two girls.

Issei and rias comes into Tsukune's room and looks at him " Tsukune I want you to start training with Issei, I think you two can learn a lot from each other" Rias says to Tsukune.

" Hmm yeah you don't know who is out there and who will be able to beat us" Tsukune says smiling.

something catches Tskunes eye in his room as he looks over at the large object " WHERE THE HELL DID THIS THING COME FROM!".

everyone looks over to the object and it is revealed to be a red and gold suit. " Oh that thing I found that thing laying in someone's house last night". Kurumu said.

" WHAT THE HELL KURUMU WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM?" a loud crash is then heard outside and everyone in Tsukune's room look outside to see another red and gold looking suits but this time it is moving as the figure walks up to Tsukune's door.

" Mark 42 where is it?" ? says as he walks into Tsukune's room.

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!" Tsukune says hiding his naked body.

?: I am Tony stark and that suit belongs to me... It was stolen last night". Kurumu hides behind Tsukune blushing.

" You're tony stark? how the hell did your suit get over here?" he says looking at tony.

" your little friend tits Mgee over there stole my suit...who knew she'd end up here" tony says pointing at kurumu.

" Kurumu the fuck you do last night?" Tsukune and moka say looking at the blushing blue haired girl.

" Well after we had sex for the 23rd time and you fell asleep I went out for a midnight fly and I kind of got carried away". she says smiling.

Tony walks over to the Mark 42 suit as it activates and walks with him as tony leaves the house " Don't do it again or I will tell it to detonate" Tony flies off leaving everyone shocked at what has just happened.

" Note to self keep kurumu in the house at nights" Tsukune says to himself.

" Wow I never thought I'd see the day when this happens.." Rias says surprised.

" Now onto training" Rias says to Issei and Tsukune seriously.

~ one week later~

Issei and Tsukune are at a training camp with rias, moka, mizore, yukari, akeno and koneko

" Ok the goal here is to advance your abilites with your powers and basic combat and magic powers" Rias says as akeno and yukari walk up to both of them.

" Alright we will spend a week doing magic or at least practising magic" akeno says as she holds out her hand and channels her magic to the palm of her hand as energy gathers taking the form of lightning and then throws it at a small pond of fish as it zaps and kills the fish".

" Mmmmm that felt really nice aaah!" akeno moans in pleasure.

" All you do is channel a small amount of energy to the palm of your hand and it will take a form, Issei your power is ice and fire and Tsukune you can channel any element like fire or water or even wind or earth you might not be limited to those, Issei would learn to know how to create an element with magic but Tsukune the way your body is you can easily convert magic into an element" Yukari says in a single breath as everyone looks at her confused.

she sighs as she walks up to Tsukune " Alright Tsukune channel your energy in a small amount to the palm of your hand while thinking about the element you wish to use".

Tsukune's hand glows as he whispers " fire" as a fireball forms in his hand and he throws it at the lake. " Wow this is cool" Tsukune says shocked and surprised.

" Issei since you have the red and white dragon booster sacred gears you are limited to ice and fire so if you channel your energy into your red hand you'll get fire and ice for your blue hand" Akeno explains as Issei stares at her.

Issei channels his magic into both of his hands as in one hand a medium fireball appears in his red hand and in the other hand a medium sized spiky ice ball merges in his white hand " whoa this is totally cool.

~ The rest of the week is spent practising their magic as they use targets and practice using more magic each day until they can make swords and other weapons out of their elements at will and since they progressed so much in a single week they get the weekend off~

" well it certainly has been a hell of a tough week, we almost died but we got their in the end huh?" Issei says looking at Tsukune as they are sitting in a small hot tub put together by koneko so they do not get in the same tub as the girls.

After a nice dinner chat everyone goes to bed. Issei and Tsukune go to bed bruised and sore but they are alive.

" Those little fools think they can train? they are sadly mistaken those poor poor fools" Atem says as I looks down at the training camp from a tree as he hops down from the tree smiling as he holds the millenium rod and walks away.

~ In the morning Tsukune wakes up to find kurumu in bed with him as she is laying naked next to him, Rias is doing the same thing to Issei~

" Wake up sweetie pie" -Rias says to Issei as he gets up and kisses her on the lips-.

" Tsukune my love its time to get up" - Kurumu says rubbing her breasts against Tsukune's body as she then kissed his lips forcing him to wake up-.

" Whaaaaaaa Kurumu what are you doing in here?" - Tsukune says as he is confused-.

" Rias is helping me to be more "in tune" with you sweetie so I thought I would sleep with you more" -she says smiling sweetly".

" Rias should we start now?" - Koneko says as she walks into the boys room-.

" Hmm oh you mean their training? breakfast first then training" -Rias says as she gets out of Issei's bed-.

~ After they had their breakfast Koneko puts both Issei and Tsukune through hell and back with their training, running intense laps and dodging obsticles all while carrying weights... but there is another meaning to this~.

" Whew wow that was one hell of a workout" - Tsukune says as he is face down on the ground as something catches his eye-.

" M-m-moka?... Yukari?... Mizore and Ruby?.. What are all of you doing here?" -Tsukune says as he has a really shocked look to his face-.

" We are here to support you silly" - Yukari pipes up and says to Tsukune".

" Yeah we still love you regardless Tsukune and don't you ever forget that" - Mizore says as she walks over to Tsukune who is now standing and then hugs him-.

" GET OFF HIM SNOW SKANK!" -Kurumu pushes Mizore off Tsukune and then hugs him- " He's already mine" - Kurumu says smiling-.

" Thanks everyone for the support I really need it" -Tsukune says smiling as he opens his arms and then mizore, yukari,moka and kurumu jump into his arms-.

~ after the week is done the training ends and both Tsukune and Issei are relieved~

" Now you two are much stronger and faster" - Koneko says staring at them both with a stoic face".

" What do you mean? we never changed the weights" - Issei says looking at her-.

" actually the weights kept increasing in weight everytime your body got used to the weight, that is why it feels normal on you right now" - Koneko explains-.

" When you started you were carrying 20lbs of weight... now the weight is at 300lbs" -she also adds in-.

" WHAT THE HELL..ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?" - Tsukune screams at the white haired girl".

" You both are roughly 7x faster and 10x stronger and much more capible of using your powers to their limits" - Rias says to the boys as they look at her-.

" Well that is both good and bad... they could have been sevearly hurt by this training but they are not normal humans so they are fine" -Koneko says adding her 2 cents-.

~ somewhere else on planet earth~

" Lord atem what shall we do about the two boys? I want my revenge on that little bastard Issei Hyoudo" - Rizer angrily states-.

" Well we can test them for now, I have liliths mirror, its a lovely little mirror that brings out someone's true self, for example if we use it on that moka girl her true vampire self will be revealed and as a little bonus to the mirror the person it is used on has their hate OR lust raised to the max" - atem says chuckling evilly to rizer-.

" You mean you want them to fight this moka akashiya?" - Rizer says to atem smiling-

" But of course now watch" - atem holds up a spell card- " MONSTER REBORN" - he holds up two of the cards as two coffins break through the ground and they both open-

" Why thank you for bringing us back lord yugi" - A male with long blonde hair says as he steps out of the coffin-.

" Do you go by another name now?" - The other male says as he steps out of his coffin as he rubs the scar under his eye and then rubs his chest-

~ What does yugi.. I mean atem have in store for our heroes? stay tuned for chapter 4...~ 


	4. Moka?

Vampire + demon chapter 4

Author note: I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and I hope you all like the way this story is going also on a little note, I have not seen highschool DXD season 2 but I know Issei gains another sacred gear...well go and enjoy this chapter.

~ Tsukune and Issei have just finished their training with koneko~

" Both of you have done really well, I am impressed" -Koneko says as she fainly smiles at the boys.

" YOU ALMOST KILLED US!" - Tsukune and Issei yelled at her-.

" It made you stronger did it not?" - rias says glaring at them-.

"I DON'T CARE YOU ALMOST KILLED US" -Issei yelled-.

- Rias starts to playfully tear up in a mocking way- " You big meanie hmph".

- Issei wraps his arms around rias's waist and kisses her neck- " I never meant to yell I am sorry".

" To test your strength Issei you will fight Tsukune" - Koneko says glaring at the boys-.

" Sure sounds like a plan heh" -Tsukune says smiling happily- .

" Well I should go easy on him but I think not " - Issei says all to eager-.

~ Everyone gets back quite a bit as Issei and Tsukune get into their respective stances~

" HRRRRRUUUUUAAAAAAH!" - Tsukune screams as his skin turns totally black as wings come out of his back and spread out wide while his top is torn to shreds as the weird mark on his chest glows a dark red as Tsukune looks at Issei with blood red eyes and smirks showing his vampire fangs-.

" BOOST MAXIMUM POWER!" - Issei shouts as his body is covered in a glow all while red and white armour start to appear on his his body but this time he has wings, where the feathers should be there is fire and the rest of the frame of the wings is white, his feet resemble dragons feet as the light fades Issei looks at Tsukune with the intent to kill- " It's time...lets go".

"Heh this will be fun" - Tsukune says as he suddenly vanishes and reappears in front of Issei and punches him in the stomach but Issei counters and throws Tsukune over his shoulder and smirks at him- " Is that all vampire?" - Issei says looking at Tsukune-.

" Well well you have new power lets go TEN PERCENT POWER!" -Tsukune yells as he flies into the air and rapidly shoots fireballs out of his hands and with his eyes he spots all of the fireballs hitting Issei-.

- As the dust settles Tsukune watches as a green shield evaporates from in front of Issei and looks at Issei with malice and the intent to kill-

" IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE AONO!" - Issei's wings spread and he flies up to Tsukune and throws a barrage of punches and kicks as to which Tsukune easily dodges all of the kicks as Issei throws one more kick but Tsukune catches the kick- " GOT YOUR LEG LITTLE MAN!".

-Tsukune pulls his fist back- " THREE HUNDRED PERCENT POWEEEEEEER!" -Tsukune screams as he thrusts his fist forward and punches Issie in the chest as the punch collides with Issie sending him to the ground and into the ground creating a 60 foot wide and 30 foot deep crater as Issei bursts out of the crater flying towards Tsukune- " POWER MERGE ICE AND FIRE".

- Issei screams as he flies towards Tsukune with his hands in front of his head as a large blast of fire and ice mix together and is then turned into pure energy then Issei fires the large blast at Tsukune, the blast then hits Tsukune directly but Tsukune counters with energy of his own as both blasts collide sending both of them out of the skies and into the ground as Issei and Tsukune get back up and face each other- " That was wicked " - Issei says-.

" Yeah it was wicked but it was also very powerful" -Tsukune says smiling back at Issei-.

- Both Issei and Tsukune dissappear and suddenly there are sonic waves and flashes happening every second as Issei and Tsukune throw their kicks and punches and energy attacks while the girls watch on and try to keep up with the amazing speed and power they are both showing fighting each other.

~ While all of this is happening moka walks away to fetch some drinks as she is then grabbed from behind and has her mouth covered by a mysterious figure in a black cloak. She is then dragged off into a room where she sees's her old enemies Mido and Kuyo along with one other~.

" AHAHAHAHAHA we finally meet face to face moka akashiya" - Atem says to her as he approaches her-.

- Moka suddenly breaks the grip the unknown kidnapper has on her and looks at Atem- "W-W-WHAT D-D-DO YOU W-W-WANT WITH ME AND WHO ARE YOU?!".

"Ah dear moka my name is Atem the ancient pharaoh of egypt but you can call me... Yami" - Yami says snearing at moka as he walks up to her with a green spell card-.

" BRAIN CONTROL!" - long white tentacles come out of the spell card and envelope moka as the rosary shatters into pieces bringing out inner moka as the power of the card is too much- " from this day on you will be my slave moka akashiya".

-The tentacles dissappear to reveal a new moka.. with silver hair with a tinge of pink along with green and red eyes... the eyes are exactly the same as her vampire form but has a green tinge through them the biggest difference is the M on her forehead as her body is that of the real silver haired moka.. both personalities are now one but she is under Yami's control-.

" Well Well what a surprise to see this now off you go moka you must kill Tsukune aono and" - Yami says as he shoo's moka off as the M dissappears making her look normal-.

" Yes master yami I will kill him for you" - Moka says evilly as she leaves the room and brings out some drinks for Issei and Tsukune-.

~ Issei and Tsukune are almost exhausted and the ground they are standing on well it is completely destroyed~

- Tsukune thinks of protecting his friends as he is engulfed in light as the light fades Tsukune looks normal but his arms look like that of a circuit board ( his modified human form) and he has white wings along with being taller and more muscular- " Hmm it seems this is completly new" - he says smiling-.

" W-what the hell is going on?" - Issei says as he charges at Tsukune- " I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN HERE AND NOW!".

~ In another universe~

" Whoa look at them go at it robin" - Beast boy says as he looks at robin and starfire making out on the couch-

" They are impressive" - A very pregnant raven says as she wraps her arms around beast boy and warps them both to another room-.

~ In another universe~

" Hey fury should be put these guys in the initiative?" - Tony stark says looking at nick fury as him and coulson look back at him with shocked expressions-.

"No way in hell tony" - Nick says to him-.

~ In the otherworld~

"Hey goku what do you think of those two?" - King kai says to goku-.

" Hmm? they seem to be good fighters... I wanna fight them" - Goku says as he walks over to king kai and starts to eat his food that king kai prepared-

~ back with Issei and Tsukune~

"Oh?" -Tsukune narrows his eyes as he jumps into the sky and blocks Issei's attack with ease and then punches Issei in the chest and forcing Issei into the ground as the armour Issei is wearing completely shatters on contact with the ground-.

" What was that about you winning?" -Tsukune stares at Issei's armourless body and smirks-.

" You win, that was an amazing match" - Issei smiles as Tsukune helps him to his feet and Tsukune's wings dissappear-

"Oh look there is moka but she looks different" - Tsukune says as he sets Issei down on a chair-.

" Moka you look very different" - he approaches her as Rias and the others tend to Issei and any injuries he may have-.

" The rosasry broke while I was getting this juice for you and everyone else it seems to have merged the personalities of both moka's into one body making me" - she explains talking in a slightly dark manner-.

" Oh ok I see" - Tsukune says as he sits down with the rest of the girls and Issei too-

- Moka walks over to Tsukune and wraps her arms around him and licks his neck- " THE FUCK YOU DOING TO MY MAN BITCH!" - Kurumu says as she charges at moka only to be pushed into the wall by moka's brute strength-.

"Whoa moka that was out of order" -Tsukune says as Koneko and Akeno attempt to attack her only to be round-house kicked into the nearest wall while moka pins Tsukune down to the table and kisses his lips-.

" N-N-NOOOOO!" -Kurumu screams and charges at moka only to her distaste that moka breaks both of kurumu's arms and punches her full force on the head sending her through a window-.

-Moka then goes back to Tsukune and kisses him one more time but this time Tsukune feels something sharp on his stomach then sudden pain as he looks down to see Moka putting her hand into Tsukune's stomach-.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" - Yukari and Mizore scream only to have moka's fist put through their left lungs and then left to die on the ground as moka walks away from everyone-.

"Where the hell do you think you are going huh?" -Tsukune says as he is standing up as right as rain and asia behind him as he has been healed-.

"..." -moka charges at Tsukune and punches him only to have him block her attack as he counters with a fist to the stomach that sends moka flying backwards-.

-Moka gets up holding her stomach and attempts to kick Tsukune getting him in the chest sending him into a tree- "...".

-Tsukune gets up and throws a barrage of attacks at moka as they hit her and she counters putting a fist through his chest as he collapses to the floor-.

"N-n-n-no I can't... Give...up" - Tsukune gets up holding his chest as he fires a long barrage of fireballs, ice balls and rock balls at moka as she dodges all of them and kicks his knee's and breaks them making him fall to the ground-.

- Tsukune gets back up again looking at moka- " Where is moka?...WHERE IS THE MOKA I LOVE HUH?!".

- Moka is shocked by that statement but nonetheless she charges at him throwing her most powerful barrage of attacks at him as they hit knocking him down-.

"N-n-n-no...I won't..let..it...END LIKE THIS HRRRRUUUUUAAAAAAAAGHH! -Tsukune screams as he is struck by lighting and has dissappeared becoming the lightening-.

" HEAR THE ROAR OF THE THUNDER" -Tsukune says as no one can see him as kurumu cries knowing Tsukune still loves moka-.

" THUNDER CLAP!" - A massive bolt of lighting strikes moka destroying everything within its range and as the dust settles Tsukune is standing above moka's unconcious body as a light engulfs them and the M dissappears from her forehead and Tsukune seen all of her memories of the day and she finds out who made her do all of those things-.

" This bastard has to pay for his crimes" -Tsukune says as he collapses to the floor having no energy left-.

~ 3 days have passed since then and Tsukune has explained everything to everyone and he finds out his new form is permenant~

-Kurumu approaches Tsukune's bedside and smiles at him- " It's good to see you aren't dead" -Tsukune says smiling at kurumu-.

" Ok what was that crap about loving moka hmm?" - Kurumu says glaring at Tsukune-.

" Oh that I still love moka since she was nice to me and the first friend I made at Yokai academy" - He says looking down as kurumu brings his face up to meet hers-.

" But you still love me right?" - she says being hopeful that she is still his-.

" You are my girlfriend Kurumu, My love for moka is different, I do love her a lot but I can't date her.. I don't want to.. I'd rather be with someone who won't kill me or freeze me or be young enough that I get sent to prison" - He says smiling at kurumu as he leans in and kisses her lips as kurumu kisses him back-.

" I really do love you kurumu and I always will you got that?" -he says smiling at her-.

" I love you Tsukune" -Kurumu says smiling-.

" I love you too Kurumu" - He says smiling as moka and everyone else come into the room to check on him-.

~ Elsewhere~

"My plan failed but no matter she was only a tool...There is still more to be done"- Yami says smiling evilly as Dark magician and Dark magician girl stand at his sides-.

" My lord why don't we just send in Kuyo and Mido in to kill him? they are strong enough" -Dark magician says looking at yami-.

" All in due time dark magician all in due time" -Yami says laughing maniacally as kuyo and mido walk into the room-.

" We want our revenge on the brat for killing us... HE NEEDS TO DIE RIGHT NOW! -Kuyo says looking at yami-

"That little prick got his blood from that vampire and he turned into a ghoul and almost killed me.. I was betrayed by that damn nurse I want to kill her too" - Mido says all serious-.

"You will get your chance to fight and most likely kill him but for now...we wait". -Yami says glaring at the two of them-.

~ What will happen in the next chapter... stay tuned for more~ 


	5. Marriage?

Vampire + Demon chapter 5

author note: here is a key to what things mean:  
" means a character speaking.  
- means a character doing an action of sorts.  
= means in a characters mind.

Will add more as time goes on... well enjoy

Well sorry for the long wait gang, I've had college and the like...plus I've recently made some new videos on the gaming channel on youtube GTArajgaming and a new remix is on my other channel GTAraj2

I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of chapters in the previous weeks so grab your doritos and your soda and enjoy chapter 5

~ 3 Months have passed since the last chapters events and everything with the gang is going really well and Tsukune is back at Yokai academy~

"Yahoohoo good morning Tsukune" - Kurumu says as she walks over to Tsukune and kisses him on the lips in front of everone-.

" Good morning Kurumu" - Tsukune says panting as he is finally able to breathe after being kissed by her-.

- Mizore walks over to Tsukune and kisses him on the lips too- " Good morning to you my ice cold love" -Mizore says smiling as an icy cold air surrounds everyone-.

- Moka walks over to Tsukune and pins him against the tree and forces her tongue into his mouth as their lips meet as she rubs herself against him-.

-Tsukune blushes madly turning tomatoe red as he tries to push her off him but to no avail.

~ 10 minutes go by with Moka making out forcefully with Tsukune~

- Moka finally gets off Tsukune as she smiles at him- " good morning to you Tsukune".

" The hell moka I almost died" -Tsukune says panting-.

" Thats a nice life you have there Tsukune... I'd be a shame if it was taken from you again" - Moka says in a teasing mannor-.

" Damn moka I've already died once I don't want to die agian" -Tsukune says with an angry face-.

= If you are wondering about earlier with everyone kissing me let me explain= -Tsukune says in his mind.

##### FLASHBACK#####

-Kurumu approaches Tsukune's bedside and smiles at him- " It's good to see you aren't dead" -Tsukune says smiling at kurumu-.

" Ok what was that crap about loving moka hmm?" - Kurumu says glaring at Tsukune-.

" Oh that I still love moka since she was nice to me and the first friend I made at Yokai academy" - He says looking down as kurumu brings his face up to meet hers-.

" But you still love me right?" - she says being hopeful that she is still his-.

" You are my girlfriend Kurumu, My love for moka is different, I do love her a lot but I can't date her.. I don't want to.. I'd rather be with someone who won't kill me or freeze me or be young enough that I get sent to prison" - He says smiling at kurumu as he leans in and kisses her lips as kurumu kisses him back-.

" I really do love you kurumu and I always will you got that?" -he says smiling at her-.

" I love you Tsukune" -Kurumu says smiling-.

" I love you too Kurumu" - He says smiling as moka and everyone else come into the room to check on him-.

" Hey titzilla we all love Tsukune too ya know" - Yukari says smiling looking at Tsukune-.

" Well why don't you take them all?" - A man with white hair and red vampire eyes walks in beside rias-.

"Who are you?" -Tsukune says as another woman exactly resembling moka walks in-.

" I am Issa Shuzen" - The male says looking at Tsukune-.

" I am Akasha BloodRiver" -The female resembling moka says-.

" M-Moka?" -Tsukune says looking at her teary eye'd-.

" No silly I am Moka's mother and this is her father" - Akasha says pointing to Issa-

" WAAAAAAAAAAA!" - Everyone in the room says looking at them both-.

" I am here because there is some news about moka... We do not have another rosary yet for her but even if we did the rosary would no longer work" - Issa says looking at the people in the room-.

" What why not?" - Yukari says looking at Issa-.

" Both personalities that being the proper moka and the one created by the rosary have merged into one being thus the power is enhanced 20x because of the shinso blood through her veins, the rosary stops the shinso blood from doing anything plus it also surpresses her power to minimum therefore since there is nothing stopping her power she will look like the moka you know but with silver hair and both personalities, normal eyes when she is not fighting but her true potential is released when she fights" - Akasha explains in ae breath-.

"Since you Tsukune aono are the cause of both moka's to merge, her feelings were strong enough to merge with one another you must take responsability...by marrying moka" -Issa says looking seriously at Tsukune-.

" W-W-W-WHAAAAAAAA" -Tsukune and everyone else says in a tandem shock-.

" But I am already dating Kurumu" -Tsukune says pointing to Kurumu-.

" No need to worry you can marry all of these girls" - Issa says in a stoic mannor-.

" W-W-W-WAAAAAA POLIGAMY IS ILLEGAL!" -Tsukune screams at Issa-.

" Way to go Tsukune you'll be king of the pirates... I mean King of the harems" -Issei says laughing at Tsukune-.

" Referance one piece again and I'll kill you" -Tsukune says seriously as his eyes turn red-.

" You need not worry child you are a vampire, Human laws in marriage and such do not apply to you anymore" -Issa says calmly to Tsukune-.

" You shouldn't be calm about this" -Tsukune says to Issa-.

" Oh shush Issa let the child pick, he can have any of the girls...even me" -akasha says blushing while looking at Tsukune-.

-Moka grabs her mother and shakes her- "M-M-M-MOM! YOU CAN'T JOKE AROUND LIKE THAT!" -Moka says angrily at her mother-.

" Who says I was joking? Tsukune here is quite the man" -Akasha says as she leans into Tsukune and licks his lips eventually kissing him on the lips-.

-Kurumu pushes Akasha away from Tsukune in a fit of rage- "THE FUCK YOU DO TO MY MAN SLUT!".

"I'm pretty sure Tsukune needs a girl with experiance" -Akasha says wiggling her hips smiling at Tsukune-.

" I swear to god mom you are worse than slade wilson" - Moka says to Akasha-.

- Slades peeks his head around the door and looks at everyone- " Who called me?".

" WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" -Kurumu says as she looks at the masked man-.

-Slade charges at kurumu hitting her in the face with a silver rod then jumps out the window and flee's-.

" STOP HIM!" -Robin says as he bursts into the room as raven, beast boy and cyborg follow him jumping out of the window-.

" Robin wait" - Starfire says flying through the room and tries to go after robin-.

" The hell was that?" -kurumi says as she turns back to find akasha and Tsukune making out with akasha pinning Tsukune to the ground as the making out is forceful-.

"GET THE FUCK OF MY MAN!" - Kurumu pushes akasha off Tsukune and kisses his lips-.

"That settles it... Tsukune aono will marry Moka and then marry anyone else he wishes" -Issa says looking at Tsukune-.

" WAAAAAAAAAA BUT I ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" - Tsukune says shouting at Issa-.

" Tsukune you won't let it happen right?" -Kurumu says smiling at Tsukune pressing her chest against him while looking at him with puppy eyes-.

" WAAAAAAA! KURUMU SAVE IT FOR THE BEDROOM!" -Tsukune says shouting at her while he looks at her-.

" Oh but Tsukune can have us all as his wifes... many men would kill to be in his shoes right now" -Akasha says leaning in and kisses Tsukunes lips then winks at him-.

-Tsukune looks down in defeat as he says in a whisper of a voice-

"Fine you win... I'll marry you all" -Tsukune says looking down-.

"good boy Tsukune" -akasha says as she smiles at him and pats his head-.

~ behind them a blue police box slowly fades into reality as a male steps out as it turns out to be the 10th doctor as he looks on at the scene in front of him as he smirks at the group activity happening before him~.

" Well it looks like the prophecy was true... this child Tsukune aono will save the galaxy...he doesn't look much but he will save lives".

~ The doctor steps back into the tardis as it fades away changing its location~.

~ 3 Weeks later after everything has settled down at yokai academy 2 familiar characters appear before Tsukune and smirk at him as he realises who they are~.

" Ohohoho Tsukune aono it has been a while has it not?" -The male with long blonde hair says smirking at Tsukune-.

" KUYO!... how are you alive?" -Tsukune says looking shocked at kuyo as kuyo just smirks back at Tsukune-.

-The other male smirks at Tsukune while standing next to kuyo- " Well Well vampire we meet again".

"Mido... you too?" -Tsukune says looking shocked at both of their appearances-.

"Well I am here for someone else whom is in the hospital...the slutty nurse mako yukumaru..SHE KILLED ME AND I MUST HAVE REVENGE!" -Mido says shouting at Tsukune-.

" Sorry to say but moka ended her too... she took over moka but she fought back and eventually killed her" -Tsukune says explaining the situation to Mido-.

"WHAAAAAAT!...t-t-that...girl...THAT LITTLE BITCH WILL DIE FOR KILLING MAKO..SHE WAS MINE TO KILL!" -Mido says raging and shouting at Tsukune-.

"Calm down mido..you will have your revenge when the masters plan goes into fruition" -Kuyo says as he puts a hand on Mido's shoulder-.

- Mido turns to look at kuyo and calms down and then smiles at him- " Ah you are right... revenge will happen Tsukune... Moka akashiya will die".

"This will be a warning for you Tsukune aono... the master has risen and he will destroy all who gets in his way AHAHAHAHAHAHA! -Kuyo says laughing at tsukune as Mido joins in with the laughter-.

~ Tsukune's eyes change to his vampire eyes as he charges forward at the pair but his attack misses and they appear behind him~.

" You foolish child your attacks cannot hurt us as we are illusions created by the master to give you the warning that everything you know will be destroyed" - Mido says as he smirks at Tsukune as the pair of them vanish as Tsukune is suddenly hugged from behind by kurumu-.

" Tsukune how are they alive?" -Kurumu says looking confused-.

" I don't know but I intend on finding out... they both mentioned a master that will destroy everything" -Tsukune says as he turns to find Kurumu blushing-.

"Tsukune...this master...seems really bold" -she says blushing as she removes her top and bra revealing her very large breasts for tsukunes eyes-.

" Kurumu now isn't play time..that is later ok?" -Tsukune says looking at her trying to push her off but she persists as they both fall to the ground with kurumu on top of tsukune-,

" M-m-master...take me...take me now master" -Kurumu says as she takes out his large shaft and slides it inside of her as she moans in pleasure-.

~ Kurumu slowly rides tsukune as they both have sex in the wide open as moka and the others arrive just as Tsukune and kurumu orgasm in unison ~.

"GET OFF MY MAN!" -both akasha and moka say at the same time pushing kurumu off Tsukune as he puts his member inside his pants and buckles them again-.

"He is mine and only mine" -Kurumu says putting on a pouting face and looking at the two girls who just pushed her off Tsukune-.

"GUYS WE ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE HERE FOCUS PLEASE!" -Tsukune shouts at his har.. group of friends-.

"Tsukune what's wrong with you?" -Moka says as she links her and tsukune's arm together-.

-Kurumu takes his other arm as akasha wraps her arms around his waist- "Those two mentioned a master... those two were really strong on their own...by that logic the master must be powerful enough to raise the dead... I know those two were dead and down under but they stood there as illusions...they could be alive and walking but on the other hand they might not be -Tsukune says explaining to the group-.

" True and we also do not know the true extent of this masters power... he was able to take over moka's mind remember -Issa says looking at tsukune-.

" I think we are in one hell of a situation" -Mizore says as she kisses Tsukune on the cheek and smiles at him-.

" I think so too Tsukune" - Yukari says as she jumps up and kisses Tsukune on the lips-.

"STOP IT YUKARI I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL FOR PEDOPHILLIA!" -Tsukune screams in confusion at the young girl-.

" There is hope...we need...him" -Issa says looking at Tsukune as he nods back in agreement-.

" Yeah with Issei and his girls we could use their extra powers and hopefully take down this master and win" -Tsukune pipes up as the group look at him-.

~ What will be in store for Tsukune and the gang now that mido..rizer AND kuyo have come back to life? stay tuned for the next chapter~ 


End file.
